


Hanarete itte inai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Self-Harm, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Bacialo.Bacialo fino a consumarti le labbra, bacialo fino a confonderti la mente in modo irreparabile.Bacialo fino a dimenticarti che il resto del mondo esiste.Che io esisto.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Hanarete itte inai

Hanarete Itte Inai

_[But I've got to think twice_ _  
before I give my heart away]  
  
_

Bacialo.

Bacialo fino a consumarti le labbra, bacialo fino a confonderti la mente in modo irreparabile.

Bacialo fino a dimenticarti che il resto del mondo esiste.

Che _io_ esisto.

Te l’avrei voluto urlare in faccia, facendoti anche del male se solo non fossi riuscito a controllarmi.

Ma non posso, giusto?

Respirare, respirare ancora e ancora e ancora. E rimanere a guardare, come sempre.

So che non avrei dovuto cedere alla tentazione, che avrei dovuto resistere a quel desiderio opprimente che quasi m’imponeva d’innamorarmi di te. Ma la mia forza di volontà si riduce in briciole ogni volta che ti guardo.

Per questo non ne ho potuto fare a meno.

Ma tu non lo capirai mai, vero?

Né tu né tantomeno Nino.

Entrambi siete consapevoli di come io mi senta, eppure siete quasi convinti che io mi diverta a provare tutta questa sofferenza, come se farmi del male mi causasse una sorta di perverso piacere.

Senza rendervi conto che non è così, che ogni volta che voi due siete troppo vicini è come se il cuore mi si spaccasse a metà dentro il petto, lasciandomi vuoto, sanguinante.

Senza nessuno che mi chieda come vada, senza nessuno che si preoccupi per me, perché io sono Jun, quello che va avanti per la sua strada, quello che non ha bisogno di nessuno che lo aiuti.

Così ho imparato a soffrire in silenzio, Riida.

E a soffrire da solo.

_[And when that love comes down_ _  
without devotion  
well it takes a strong man]_

Non so cosa fare.

E mi odio, per questo.

Mi odio perché non riesco ancora a capire che cosa abbia portato due uomini del genere a rivolgere le proprie attenzioni proprio verso di me.

Io, che cerco sempre di non dare nell’occhio, che cerco di mantenere sempre il silenzio, la calma.

Che sarei felice di rimanere nella mia solitudine, perché in fondo questo è quello che mi sarei aspettato dalla vita, dato il mio modo di essere.

Certo mai avrei pensato di arrivare a tutto questo. Né di essere in grado di causare dolore ad un altro essere umano.

Eppure lo sto facendo.

Me ne accorgo quando vedo Jun seduto su una sedia, in disparte, con gli occhi puntati verso il pavimento.

Non sta rivedendo i passi, non sta canticchiando per provare la voce, non sta guardando i costumi, cose che fa prima di ogni concerto.

Sta lì, immobile.

L’unica cosa che sta realmente facendo, è essere il più lontano possibile da Nino.

Nino che, non appena mi vede entrare, mi viene incontro con il suo sorriso più malizioso, come provando una perfida gioia nell’essere espansivo con me di fronte ai _suoi_ occhi.

Vorrei parlargli.

Dirgli che la colpa non è mia e nemmeno sua. E neanche di Nino, del resto.

La colpa è di quell’amore che entrambi provano, e che io riesco a cogliere solo in Kazunari, perché il suo è un amore semplice, senza implicazioni; facile da ricambiare per quanto è naturale.

Così come non potrebbe mai esserlo con lui, perché a dispetto di ciò che tutti loro credono, io sono debole, alla fine.

E non ho il coraggio di amare Jun, quando so già che dovrei lottare per quello stesso amore.

Sospiro, seguendo Kazunari.

Vorrei lanciarmi uno sguardo alle spalle, ma non ci riesco.

So già cosa vedrei e so già che non mi piacerebbe affatto.

_Mi dispiace, MatsuJun._

_[Well I guess it would be nice_ _  
if I could touch your body]_

Credo che mi piacerebbe.

Non tanto toccarlo, quanto piuttosto avere il diritto di farlo.

Di andare oltre quei contatti che rubo ai concerti, quando reagire per lui è impossibile, quando inscena le sue personali commedie con me, se solo gliene do l’occasione.

Nino ci guarda da lontano, e scorgo quasi un sorriso maligno sul suo volto, dovuto al fatto che lui _sa_ che non c’è ragione per cui essere gelosi, sa che Ohno ormai è suo e che nessuna delle cose che io possa dire o fare cambieranno mai la situazione.

E difatti adesso a concerto finito, mentre siamo dietro le quinte aspettando di andarcene, sono tornati ad essere maledettamente vicini, come due poli opposti di una calamita che improvvisamente tornano ad unirsi dopo una separazione forzata.

E io, sempre fermo a guardare.

Questa volta Ohno mi lancia uno sguardo, un millesimo di secondo o forse anche meno, ma quanto basta per farmi sapere che mi pensa, in questi momenti.

Che pensa al mio dolore, che pensa ai miei occhi fissi su loro due, che pensa a tutto quell’amore che non conoscerà mai, alle mie mani che si fermano sempre in tempo su di lui, prima che la tentazione di toccarlo, di imparare a conoscere meglio la sua pelle diventi troppo impellente, prima che arrivi ad un punto di non ritorno.

E non fa niente.

Così come mi aspetto dal mio Riida, rimane fermo anche lui.

C’è solo Nino che si muove, in questa stanza, e forse il problema è proprio questo.

Siamo troppo, _maledettamente_ , simili; e lui vorrebbe dirmi che ha bisogno di Nino per creare un varco in quel muro di solido cemento che si è posto intorno, ma io non lo ascolterei.

Perché sono sordo alle sue scuse, quelle che non osa mai pronunciare.

_[Need some time off from that emotion_ _  
time to pick my heart up off the floor]_

Mi è sempre piaciuta l’atmosfera che c’è nel backstage, subito dopo un concerto.

C’è una sorta di... _delirio_ , strascichi di eccitazione che riescono a cogliere persino i miei sensi, solitamente annebbiati dal torpore della mia mente che si rifiuta di accendersi, di seguire la follia imperante che regna nel resto di loro.

Durante i concerti e dopo di essi, invece, era come sentirsi più vivo del solito.

Eppure questa volta non riesco a sentirmi come al solito.

Perché lui è ancora lì, proprio come ore fa, ancora con lo sguardo fisso su me e su Nino, probabilmente troppo vicini perché la cosa non gli provochi l’ennesima ferita.

Lo guardo, con un misto di rassegnazione e rabbia.

Cosa vorrebbe che facessi?

Che lasciassi la mano di Kazunari, che gli corressi incontro, che gli dicessi che lo amo, al pari di quanto mi ama lui?

Eppure lo sa... non sono bravo a mentire. Ma forse persino una menzogna per lui sarebbe più di sollievo di questa situazione, in cui nessuno di noi due è in grado di sentirsi sereno, nemmeno per un istante.

Mi domando solo perché i miei pensieri continuino a correre nella sua direzione, quando già so che è inutile.

Avrei bisogno di smettere di guardarlo, di pensarlo, di domandarmi quello che prova, di preoccuparmi per lui.

Troppe emozioni, tutte in una volta e tutte contrastanti, che mi stanno pian piano portando via da quell’esistenza beata che ero riuscito a costruirmi. È una cosa che detesto, pur continuando a non darlo a vedere, perché io non do mai a vedere niente.

Jun mi sta facendo del male quanto io ne sto facendo a lui, e continuo a ripetermi che tutto questo è maledettamente sbagliato.

Forse una soluzione ci sarebbe.

Ma non posso, non _voglio_ lasciare la mano di Kazunari.

È l’unica cosa che mi consoli, in mezzo a questa confusione.

La certezza che lui è accanto a me, e lo sarà sempre, qualsiasi cosa accada.

_Mi dispiace, MatsuJun._

_[Before this river becomes an ocean_ _  
before you throw my heart back on the floor]_

Fisso tra le mie mani il coltellino che mi ha regalato Sho-kun per Natale.

 _“Non si sa mai, potrebbe sempre rivelarsi utile”_ erano state le parole con cui l’aveva accompagnato, insieme al suo solito sorriso dubbioso, subito seguito dal mio.

Sul momento mi ero chiesto a cosa mai potesse servirmi, ma l’avevo comunque accettato di buon grado, cominciando a portarmelo dietro tutti i giorni, quasi senza farci caso.

Perché, come aveva detto lui, “non si sa mai”.

Lo guardo.

Le mie dita giocano con la lama, quasi sfidandola per scoprire quanto è affilata. Alzo la testa e mi guardo intorno, felice di scoprirmi da solo. Gli altri probabilmente saranno già sotto la doccia o si staranno rivestendo. Non importa. Importa solo che non siano qui.

Che io sia da solo. Come lo sono sempre, anche quando sono accanto a me.

È con questo pensiero che la mia mano comincia a fare forza.

Con la lama, sulle dita.

Brucia.

Vedo le mani macchiarsi di sangue. E comprendo perché sia rosso.

Mi avvisa del pericolo, mi dice di smettere, di riporre via il coltello ed asciugarlo finché sono poche gocce.

Ma non ci riesco. È una sensazione quasi inebriante, un dolore diverso dal solito, un dolore che riesco a sopportare assai meglio rispetto al pensiero di Ohno.

Come se ogni goccia di sangue che scorre via dal mio corpo portasse con sé anche una parte di lui, come se fosse l’unico modo in cui io possa finalmente dimenticarlo.

E proprio quando sento le fiamme sulla pelle trasformarsi in torpore, quando appoggio la testa contro il muro e mi crogiolo nella beatitudine del non avere più pensieri, lui appare.

Sento un moto di puro disprezzo colpire ogni cellula del mio corpo; disprezzo per lui, perché non può scomparire, disprezzo perché mi ha ricordato della sua esistenza proprio quando ero sul punto di annebbiarmi la mente al punto tale da dimenticarlo, finalmente, anche solo per pochi minuti.

Rimane fermo sulla soglia.

Mi guarda.

Uno sguardo diverso dal solito, ma non per questo più facile da sopportare.

Vorrei far sparire il coltello, nascondere le mie mani, asciugare il sangue, ma non faccio niente di tutto questo.

Inclino la testa, ancora stancamente appoggiata contro il muro, e lo guardo di rimando.

Allargo le braccia, come in un invito.

“Avanti!” gli dico, ironico “Dimmi che sono un idiota. Dimmi che non ce la fai più a starmi dietro. Dimmi che mi odi, che non mi sopporti, che ti faccio schifo” il mio tono cresce di un’ottava man mano che continuo a parlare ma, come prima, non riesco a fermarmi. Ho quasi paura a tacere, paura di quello che lui mi direbbe se lo facessi.

Non sono in me, lo so e lo sa anche lui.

Il mio sguardo implora pietà, e lui lo sta vedendo. Continua a tacere, mentre si avvicina verso di me.

Ho voglia di piangere.

Ma ho ancora una parvenza di maledetta dignità, per mia sfortuna.

_[But I'm showing you the door_ _  
'cause I've gotta have faith]_

Il senso di colpa m’investe.

Fa male.

Mi domando se faccia più male delle ferite sulle mani di Jun.

Quelle ferite che mi ricordano che sono io quello _sbagliato._

Che mi ricordano che la colpa è mia, solo e soltanto mia.

Che avrei potuto fare qualcosa e non ho fatto niente, tanto per cambiare.

Mi avvicino, e noto come una sorta di terrore nel suo sguardo.

Gli prendo il coltello dalle mani, stando attento a non toccarlo. Perché starebbe ancora peggio. Perché in quel momento è come se le mie mani fossero ben più affilate di quella lama, come se potessero far scorrere assai più sangue di quanto già non ne sia stato versato.

Alza lo sguardo verso di me. È... _strano_. In quegli occhi, è come se improvvisamente ci fosse il solito Jun, quello che finge che niente abbia importanza, quello fintamente spavaldo e menefreghista.

Mi sfida, ma è una sfida che non voglio cogliere. Il peso delle sue parole aleggia ancora nell’aria, e io non so cosa rispondere.

Potrei dirgli che non è un idiota, che non lo odio, che non mi fa schifo, ma non mi crederebbe, o fingerebbe di non farlo.

“Mi dispiace, MatsuJun” mormoro alla fine, dando una misera voce a tutto quello che sento.

Il suo volto si trasforma in una maschera di ironia che riesco a stento a sostenere.

So che del mio dispiacere non se ne farà nulla. Lo so, ma forse farà sentire meglio me.

Improvvisamente, prima che io possa dire o fare qualcosa, si alza in piedi, prendendomi con violenza la testa e dirigendola verso la sua. Sento la viscosità del sangue che dalle sue mani passa sulla mia nuca e sulla mia guancia, facendomi sentire sporco.

Lo vedo a malapena, mentre tutti gli altri sensi sono attaccati, quasi con ferocia.

La sua pelle sotto le mani, mentre cerco di scostarlo da me, senza nemmeno metterci troppo impegno.

L’udito colpito dai versi che si lascia sfuggire, dei quali sono sicuro che si sta già pentendo.

L’odore... acre, fastidioso del suo sangue, sempre più vicino, sempre più sparso ovunque intorno e su di me.

E il gusto, quasi salato, delle sue labbra.

Mi piace, e non dovrebbe.

Mi dovrei fermare.

Separarmi, digli che se ne deve andare; mostrargli la porta e gridargli contro, come se la colpa fosse solo sua.

Ma non potrei farlo, perché questo bacio che mi ha rubato sta durando troppo perché lui non si sia già accorto che, in fondo, mi piace più di quanto sia lecito.

Quando alla fine mi separo, lo sguardo di Jun è quasi più malinconico di prima.

Sappiamo entrambi che questo non migliora le cose, ma dobbiamo avere _fede._

Una fede che io ho perso, e che lui forse non ha mai avuto.

_Mi dispiace, MatsuJun._

_[Say please please please don't go away_ _]_

Vorrei che mi avesse chiesto di non fermarmi.

Di continuare, anche in eterno se fosse stato necessario.

Perché da qualche parte, dentro di me, sento che è stata la cosa giusta da fare.

Ma quando leggo il senso di colpa scritto sul suo viso, capisco che è finita. Prima ancora di essere cominciata.

Mi mordo un labbro, cercando le parole giuste da dirgli, conscio che non esistono.

In quel momento un rumore ci distrae, e vediamo Aiba e Nino entrare. Istintivamente mi allontano di più da Ohno, come a voler nascondere quanto è appena accaduto.

Mentre Aiba si va a sedere sul divano, senza accorgersi della tensione nell’aria, Nino si avvicina lentamente a noi due, fermandosi accanto al Riida.

Gli sorride a mezza bocca, passandogli una mano sulla guancia.

“Sei sporco di sangue” constata, con aria interrogativa. Ohno scuote la testa, mentre io con un gesto repentino nascondo le mani dietro la schiena.

“Mi sono graffiato” risponde a mezza voce.

Nino non ci crede. Lo vedo dal suo sguardo, quella diffidenza mista al suo solito menefreghismo, che tanto mi da sui nervi.

Ma non ha importanza. Niente ha più importanza.

Raccolgo le mie cose, dirigendomi verso le docce. Vado lentamente, troppo lentamente per non rendere palese il fatto che mi aspetti qualcosa.

Che cosa, poi?

Che mi dica di restare? Che mi dica qualsiasi cosa, che mi dia quella speranza che sto aspettando ormai da troppo?

Perché non è sufficiente continuare a ripetere a me stesso che è inutile, finché con il cuore continuo a credere che prima o poi qualcosa _debba_ accadere.

Li lascio lì, a sorridersi come se tutto il resto del mondo non esistesse, come se non esistessi _io_.

Mi lancio un’occhiata alle spalle, sperando che lui mi stia guardando.

L’ennesima delusione.

Vedo Sho sorridermi quando ci incrociamo all’uscita delle docce, ma non mi curo nemmeno di ricambiare.

Non voglio vedere nessuno.

Non voglio pensare.

Mi tolgo i vestiti come un automa, per poi aprire l’acqua.

Fredda.

Mi osservo le mani, guardando il sangue scivolare via poco a poco.

So che non se ne andrà mai via del tutto.

Come il suo sapore sulle mie labbra, che continua a parlarmi del mio errore.

Non avrei dovuto baciarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto respingermi.

Mentre adesso continuo ad essere perso nel mio limbo, sempre circondato dal mio dolore, ma con la coscienza della sua pelle sotto le mie mani.

Rimango sotto il getto di acqua fredda.

Ma non la sento.

Non sentirò più nulla. _  
  
_

__  
  



End file.
